Let's Go Egg the RCycle
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: A little Truth-Or-Dare at a Big fun sleepover leads to some big drama. T for cussing, and weird Dares! Rob-rae coupling, Hurt comfort thingy too. Drabble


**Just a quick thingy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans.**

Tonight was supposed to be fun, having all of the Titans girls at a huge sleepover, laughing, and gossiping. Well, all of the girls were doing this at the moment—except for Raven. She was locked in her room back at Titans Tower, choosing to 'mediate' instead of joining the girls at Titans East.

Now they sat in a huge circle, with all of their snacks and such in the middle. Bee leaned forwards, staring intently at Argent.

"Truth…" Argent rolled her eyes. "….Or Dare?" Argent grinned.

"Dare!" Bee grinned, and all the girls instantly knew that this was going to get interesting.

"Strip down to your underwear and then run into the living, in front of the boys, and scream your on fire." Argent blushed a little while the girls cracked up. But she undressed herself down to her underwear, rolled her neck, and walked out of the door casually, motioning the rest to follow.

When she was two feet from the door, with the crowd of girls behind, she put a panicked look on her face and began to run, screaming:

"Ahhhh! Fiiiiiiiirrre!" She burst into the living room, catching the attention of Mas Menos, Aqualad and Speedy, who was eating a Jack-in-the-Box dinner. Their jaws dropped as Argent used her red powers to flicker around her body, screaming:

"FIRE! FIRE! I'M ON FUCKING FIRE MATES!" She in front of the dinner table, waving her arms about while the rest of the Titans girls stifled their laughter. While Speedy ogled and Mas e' Menos ranted in Spanish, Aqualad got over it and took action. He used his powers, sending the water from the kitchen sink spiraling right into Argent.

She was soaked to the bone, her black underwear and hair dripping onto the carpet. Her bangs cover her face, so she wiped it way with a hand, revealing her shocked expression, which matched the boys. Then Argent and the rest of the girls burst out laughing. The boys just stared at them.

The night went on in this way, wild dares and truths springing back and forth, until they were almost dry. It was about 4:00, in the morning, when all of the girls were in a sleep deprived stupor, when it was Jinx's turn. She stared at Starfire right in the eye, and said.

"Star, you told us Raven was 'meditating' tonight. I think that's bull crap, even someone like Raven can't meditate the whole night—what's she really doing?" Tears sprung to Starfire's eyes, as she stared down at her crossed legs.

"S-she and Robin are on the Earthen D-d….." All of the attention was on her now. It was commonly known among the girls, **especially** to Raven that Starfire adored Robin. That not only he was her Best Friend, but her crush too.

"Oh… Honey," Bumble Bee said, landing a sympathetic hand on Starfire's shoulder. The rest of the girls joined in on the sympathies. Then it was followed by shouts of revenge like: 'Robin will have hell to pay!' and 'don't worry Star, we will get Robin back!'

Starfire just looked, her eyes thanking them as the tears streamed down her face. Raven hadn't told her either, the worst part of it all was that Starfire had to find this out for herself. And right now, they would both be dreaming, perhaps together, of their wonderful date.

And this killed Starfire inside, and all of her girlfriends knew. Kole knew this too, but as she did not comfort Starfire like the rest, instead she simply asked.

"But if he went after Raven instead of you, you, who's so very pretty and kind, and smart and a very good friend to everyone you meet, he is worth the tears?" All of the girls, looked, some staring in horror, some in pride, some with surprise. But Starfire was the only one with recognition in her emerald orbs.

Starfire shook her head, and gave her friends a small smile, one filled with sorrow and happiness at once, even if that is possible. She uttered into the waiting silence.

"No…." Argent, who sat next to Starfire's left side, grabbed her arm and asked.

"Is he?" Starfire straitened up, and this time with more confidence,

"No." Bumble Bee bounced in her seat next to Kole.

"Well, is he?" Starfire stood, a fire burning in her eyes.

"NO!" Jinx stood next to Starfire, getting her face and yelled.

"He Isn't?" Starfire floated as she screamed on the top of her lungs.

"NO, HE IS NOT!" the rest of the girls stood too, and Kole screamed too, something that surprised the other Titan Girls because Kole was always such a quiet person.

"GOOD! NOW LETS GO EGG HIS R-CYCEL!" and with that, the girls started on their early morning quest for revenge.

Later, that morning, Robin decided it would be a nice way to start the day with a quick joy ride on the R-Cycle. He trotted down the steps whistling, snatching up his helmet as he passed its shelf. He then turned around to sit on the R-Cycle, and he found it coated with rotting egg yolks and shells.

He stared at it for a moment, then;

_**"DAMN IT!"**_

**I know, a little rush, but it's just a short drabble really.**

**KKA**


End file.
